Beezara
Beezara appeared in 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. Beezara is an Amazonian insect who is an elite on her own right and the fifth Insectoid to challenge the Mega Rangers. Beezara is wasp-themed, despite her name being bee-themed. Like Scaraba, she possesses a title of her own amongst the Insectoids: Royal Queen Warrior. She is summoned by Malkor to join Warstar. She is a member of royalty, much like Vrak. Much like the Amazons of Greek mythology, she comes to Earth to make the male population her servants and make the women population clash with each other. She does this by using a special royal jelly venom she creates from her hand and tendrils. She succeeds in making Emma and Gia hate each other, while making Troy, Noah, and Jake her servants. After her spell was broken by the bond of friendship tying the female Rangers, Emma and Gia defeated her with their Ultimate Dino Blast Attack. She enlarges, thanks to the Zombats, only to be destroyed again by the Sky Gosei Great Megazord. She'' bears respect to Malkor only and is very vile towards males and females alike. She is ruthless, but very cunning. She acts very much like a queen. Her belief in her skills takes her focus away and allows Emma and Gia to defeat her upon combining their strength. Powers and Abilities * '''Jelly Bee Venom Spray: '''Beezara can fire blue colored jelly from her hands that'll hit her enemies to make them completely numb and unable to move, the human will be put on a spell depending on a gender, if their human males, they will be under Beezara's spell to be her servants and whatever she says, they will do, if their human females, they will fight each other, the spell will be removed if she is destroyed. * '''Mouth Energy Slug Balls: '''Beezara can fire blue colored slug balls made of energy from her mouth. * '''Energy Kick: '''Beezara can charge up her legs with blue energy and kick at her enemy in full force, it is powerful enough to knock back the Yellow and Pink Rangers at full speed towards the goal. * '''Energy Shield: '''Beezara can conker a blue colored energy shield to trap her enemies in. Arsenals * '''Claws: '''Beezara posses clawed hands for combat. * '''Blade Arms: '''Beezara also has armed mounted blades on both of her arms that aids her in combat. ** '''Energy Whips: '''From her arm blades, she can unleash blue colored energy whips to strike her enemies, or to wrap them. ** '''Whip Attack:' Beezara can also launch regular whips to wrap her enemies with. ** '''Vine Whip: '''Beezara can fire an energy whip to the ground, and green energy will wrap around her enemy. ** '''Venom Blast: '''Beezara can also fire purple colored venom jell from her blade arms as well. See Also * Irian of the Queen Bee Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Insects Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Sarah Banasiak Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe